PROJECT SUMMARY: `C. elegans Stress, Pathogenesis, Aging, Metabolism and Small RNAs' Meeting The `C. elegans Stress, Pathogenesis, Aging, Metabolism and Small RNAs' Meeting (SPAMS) meeting is a bi- annual gathering that brings together researchers using C. elegans to study aging and the related fields of stress, metabolism, pathogenesis and small RNAs. Since each of these processes have been shown to have important roles in the aging process, this is a unique opportunity for aging researchers to learn about new discoveries in the aging field, to obtain innovative perspectives and to initiate inter-disciplinary collaborations. This is the only conference focused on a single model organism used for aging studies. C. elegans is a major platform for aging research and many foundational discoveries and mechanistic insights have originated through worm studies. Indeed, this meeting is a prominent convention for the wider aging community and attracts world leaders in the field. The major goals of the 2018 SPAMS meeting are (i) to provide a platform for presentation of predominantly unpublished, cutting edge discoveries in worm aging from both established and new investigators, (ii) to provide opportunities for postdoc and graduate-student trainees, especially women and under-represented minorities (URMs) to present their research in oral talks and posters, (iii) facilitate mentoring and networking platforms for new faculty and trainees, particularly women and URMs, and (iv) increase science awareness in the public. The 2018 meeting roster so far includes confirmed plenary presentations from 17 renowned scientists (6 women, 5 international) and short talks by 14 new investigators and emerging leaders (6 women, 4 international), spread out over 8 sessions. Currently, 14/32 confirmed speakers are women (44%) including the keynote speaker. The program retains slots for 28 short presentations by new faculty, post-doctoral and graduate-student speakers selected from submitted abstracts, and two poster sessions. Moreover, the 2018 meeting includes two novel initiatives: a strategic `Paired-Mentoring' of young faculty with senior scientists, and an outreach session to increase science awareness amongst local high-school students. Through this application, we are requesting funds to support the attendance of the invited speakers as well as the investigators at various career stages, from graduate students and post-docs to newly-independent faculty, who will be participating in the meeting. We propose to allocate 57% of the funds from this grant specifically to support attendance of female scientists and members of ethnicities under-represented in science. We plan to offer on-site child-care services to the meeting attendees to facilitate participation of young scientists, especially women, with family responsibilities.!